unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky Empire
The Ducky Empire was a (semi) powerful Empire founded by the evil handpuppet Ducky, serving as his seat of power during both the 1st Ducky War and 2nd Ducky War. It has contained parts of the Mushroom Kingdom and Spain at one point, but Ducky gave both of them back at some point. Right now, Ducky is still Emperor and rules the Empire from his capital of Duckopolis. History The Ducky Empire was founded right before the beginning of the 1st Ducky War, led by Ducky who was trying to RULE THE WORLD!!! The Nation fought hard throughout the war, becoming a (semi) superpower, rivaling the Squadala Empire. It also became allies with Sparta, both places regularly loaning each other 300 soldiers. The Ducky Empire later added Portugal to its territory, using the damage done by Hyrule bombing it to take over. Portugal then served as the launching point for Ducky's armies during the 2nd Ducky War. Ducky then gave Portugal back to the Portuguese when he couldn't win the 2nd Ducky War. The Ducky Empire remains (semi) powerful to this day, and there is a rumor going around that there may be a 3rd Ducky War, which could DESTROY THE WORLD, but this remains to be seen. Recently, Weegee declared war on the Ducky Empire because it managed to conquer almost all of East Hyrule, which Weegee really wanted. Main Industries The main industries of The Ducky Empire is weapons production, War Looting and...tourism. The Ducky Empire is also the leading produced of manned Giant Robots, though they did not invent the Gundams despite what Ducky likes to say. Tourism makes up about 56.7897% of the Ducky Empire's income with the remainder being made through Weapons production. The reason War Looting doesn't actually make any income is because the soldiers don't give the loot they take back to the Empire itself so it's not exactly possible to make an income on loot. But don't tell Ducky that or he might Kill Quack us. Special Places Quack Palace - Ducky's Home, where he rules his (semi) vast Empire, located in Duckopolis Mt. Anatidae - a Pi feet tall mountain which Quack Palace is located at. Duckopolis - The capital city of the Ducky Empire. Fort "You're totally screwed!"- A fort built at the site of the battle where Ducky stopped an entire army from the Squadala Empire single handedly Fort "Give up now!"- A fort on the border of Portugal. Fort "Die!" - A fort on the border with Legoland. Fort "kys" - A fort protecting the Ducky Empire's colossal Ducky Power Plant. It is named this because it has free wi-fi. Restaurant Ducky - A five star gourmet restaurant which is famous for its exotic dishes. The embassy - A place where people from other countries go when they need help from their countries. Lake Phalange - A lake surrounded by jungles, Ducky's 10-year yacht trek was here, and Oobi was invited. Nail Polish Bay - A bay in Lake Phalange, with ships ranging from small sailboats to giant cruise ships in it. Saint Wristwatch College - A college were the best hand puppets go. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Empires Category:Evil Category:Africa Category:Countries invaded by Bruzil